My New Wife
by CheekyLittleVampire
Summary: CONTINUATION OF MY NEW LIFE-Rose said yes to Dimitri's proposal, so what happens when they get married? How will their life take off? Will Rose and Dimitri survive the obstacles of their marriage?
1. Pilot

**A/N: How do you guys like the new name? Thank you to She PMed and gave me the idea to call it this! I think it fits perfectly so thank you :) Here's the first chapter of the sequel, I will be updating every second night, so I hope you enjoy!**

Rose's POV:

I was frozen in bed, while Dimitri was lightly snoring next to me. What should I do? I cant be a mother, not yet. Only one way to find out. I slowly made my way out of bed wincing at the pain reminding me of last night.

My hair was a mess, but that was no surprise after the sex Dimitri and I had. God that man, he was gentle and loving. Last night was so perfect I glanced quickly at Dimitri and noticed his hair to was sticking up in all different places, and he had a smile plastered on his face like even when he was sleeping he was playing over in his mind the events of last night.

I quickly put on some clothes, and snuck out of the hotel. I grabbed the car keys out of Dimitri's jean pocket, which was lying on the floor from last night, I got them and quietly ran down to the car and I sped off.

I arrived at the drug store, searching the shelves. I found one and bought it quickly, I couldn't risk Dimitri finding the pregnancy test at home so I asked where the toilets were the lady at the counter gave some directions to the back of the store, I walked quickly and slammed the door once I was in.

It was done, now all I had to do was wait. What would Dimitri think if he found out I got pregnant? Would he leave me? I quickly checked the clock on the wall and I had only a few seconds left. I took a deep breath and looked at the test holding my breath, my heart dropped when i saw the positive sign on the test. I was pregnant. Shit. I dropped the test in the bin and got on my way to drive home, my final decision was not to tell Dimitri. Yet.

When I got back to our hotel room I got to our bedroom in time, I quickly slipped out of my clothes making it look like I never left, and I slowly and gently slipped back into bed. I got back just in time before Dimitri turned over, and slowly opened his eyes, he sighed.

"Good morning Roza" he said in his deep morning voice.

"Morning Comrade" I said, covering up the worry in my voice.

"What would you like to do today" he said grinning from ear to ear

"Hmm. I dunno Comrade. What would you like to do? Hey, when are we going back home? We've been here for about two and a half weeks" I asked, curious.

"We can go home whenever you like Roza," he said smiling.

"Well why don't we go tomorrow, no offense comrade but I have to get back to my job, and our apartment" I said unsure if he would be upset.

"Sure. Non taken." he simply said, without an ounce of disappointment.

Dimitri landed a soft one on my lips, and headed off for a shower. Immediately my thoughts started firing away, what was I going to do? I needed to talk to Lissa about this.

Dimitri's POV:

Roza and I were driving back from the hotel, to our home. When we got there Abe pulled me aside and asked to speak to me alone, I told Roza I wouldjoin her soon.

When we were alone Abe face me.

"Belikov, I here your a bodyguard" he said.

"Yes, I am" I said, confirming his statement.

"How would you like to come work for me? I need a bodyguard and you need a job. It will be in New York, so it's perfect. I've also grown to quite like you, I would like to have you work with me" Abe said. I couldn't believe he was offering me a job, this was perfect.

"Of course of would be honored to take it" I said, smiling.

"Good, make you don't let me down" he said, and clapped my back before walking off.

Now I could support Roza and I. I wouldn't have to worry about here supporting us. Everything was falling into place, and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let know what you thought on the reviews. Love you guys:D **


	2. Open Your Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for your wonderful reviews and subscribe! Your reviews make me so happy! Also I want to let you guys know that Teal Plumeria came up with the name for this story! I wrote it in the previous authors note but for whatever reasons it didn't show, so props to Teal Plumeria! Here is a bit of a longer chapter, I wanted to write a longer chapter but I broken my toe today! :( Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Roses POV:

Dimitri and I had our bags packed our bags to head back to New York. I noticed something in Dimitri's eyes-excitement? Maybe he was just happy are the way things turned out with the proposal and the birthday party.

Everyone who had come to my birthday party was leaving as well; some were also going to New York, like Adrian and Sydney were staying in New York. Adrian let me know he wanted to catch up, and he wanted to introduce me to Sydney.

We were at the airport, sorting out the luggage when Dimitri turned to me suddenly, with his eyes shimmering with excitement again.

"When we get to New York there's something I want to tell you," he said, I knew it was good news about something considering the ways his eyes were sparkling.

"Sure, Comrade" I smiled at him.

He took my hand and he led me to a seat to wait for our flight while everyone else was sorting out the luggage. He sat on a soft couch I started to sit next to him but Dimitri pulled me on his lap.

"I think I like this better" he grinned. God his eyes looked great like that, all bright and with that wonderful color of chocolate brown.

"Me to Comrade" I said, then to tease him I put my hand on his thick muscled chest slowly trailing my hand down until I reach his manhood.

I slowly started to gently rub him, and then Dimitri growled.

"Roza, not here" He said hoarsely, his eyes scorching with lust.

"Why not Comrade?" I smiled, carrying on enjoying the power I had over him until Dimitri gripped my wrist away from his hardening erection.

"No, Later" He said, his eyes burning with lust.

"Not a fan of PDA?" I teased, and Dimitri growled back.

I hopped off his lap, and he whimpered.

"Your fault Comrade" I told him, smiling.

"Roza, I just want to hold you," He said softly. Damn, I almost broke.

"Your fault" I repeated, but when I remembered his eyes shining I sneaked a peak at his beautiful eyes they weren't shining anymore, not wanting it to go away I got up and hopped back on his lap and took his face in my palms, I kissed him softly first but Dimitri had plans of his own, he licked my lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him, I felt his hot tongue fighting mine but all to soon I pulled away.

"Fine, but not to long" I told him; Dimitri just moved his head side to side quickly; agreeing not to long.

"Good" I told him. After we made love I couldn't wait to do it again, I would have loved to now but we weren't exactly in a great place, but if I could just taste Dimitri again it would be more than enough.

I nuzzled my head between Dimitri's shoulder and neck, he started softly stroking my hair and humming to a song and soon enough, I fell asleep.

Dimitri's POV:

My angel was asleep in my arms; I could hear her steady breathing. I still couldn't believe she had said yes to marry me. I am the luckiest man in the world. Lately Roza had this shine in her eyes, like she had just gotten a dozen times happier and it can't be because of the proposal. Something else. Ever since I had woken up after we made love there was some special sparkle in her eyes-

The speaker calling our flight interrupted my thoughts.

I started shaking Roza to wake her up.

"Roza" I spoke softly. Like usually she didn't stir.

"Baby?" I spoke softly; shaking her a little bit more and she moaned a little.

"Milaya" Her eyes slowly blinked open, responding to the Russian I called her

"Dimitri?" She said in her beautiful soft voice.

"Our flight's being called," I told her, and she got up slowly.

She got up and she slowly took a step, then suddenly she started falling face first into the ground, but thanks to my good reflex's I shot up and grabbed her arm, and quickly pulled her up.

"Thanks Comrade" She smiled, but looked nervous as hell I could tell she tried to hide it. _Fuck,_ what was she hiding from me? It was making me nervous!

Roses POV:

I almost fell, and face first! Shit. The baby! What if somehow I could have hurt the baby! My hands started shaking a little, Dimitri wouldn't know it but he probably saved our baby! I was scared shitless, what if our baby died and he wouldn't have even known it was alive?

I tried to hide it the best I could, Dimitri must have noticed because he narrowed his eyes.

"Be careful Roza, I don't want to see you hurt," he scolded. _Or your child._

I had to tell him, but how?

**A/N: So Dimitri knows Rose is hiding the pregnancy! I enjoy reading your reviews! Thank you again for the reviews and subscribes! Please let me know if you liked this chapter, or leave your thoughts on when Rose will tell Dimitri! Love you guys:)**


	3. Truth And Love

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews and subscribes! There is an M scene in this chapter! It's a little longer this time. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Dimitri's POV:

It wasn't long after the plane reached its cruising altitude that Roza was asleep again in my arms. I was softly singing some Russian songs to her through part of the flight, when the airhostess arrived at our seat I gentle shook Roza to wake her up.

"Roza, you need to wake up, my sweet. You need to eat" I spoke to her gently.

She slowly cracked her eyes open.

"M'kay, just give me a minute Comrade" She said softly. God she was beautiful when she woke up.

The airhostess each served us some steamed fish with lemon. Roza got into her food, and finished it quickly.

"Comrade, I'll be right back" She told me suddenly, and got up before I had the chance to ask why.

Rose's POV:

I quickly got out of my seat before Dimitri could stop me. I had to talk to Lissa now, I needed to tell Dimitri about the pregnancy now but I wanted Lissa's advice first. I found her where she was seated a few seats behind mine.

She saw me coming and waved.

"Hey Rose, your awake-" I interrupted her.

"Lissa, I need to talk to you for a second" I told her urgently.

Lissa got up and followed me into one of the bathrooms.

"What is it Rose?" she asked frowning, looking worried.

"I'm pregnant with Dimitri's child, I don't how or when to tell him," I told her, my hands started trembling, I was so scared I would lose Dimitri.

"Oh Rose, that's great!" She squealed "Do you want to keep it?" she asked

"Of course! I don't think I could ever kill my baby," I told her.

"Well then you need to tell Dimitri. If he doesn't want it then it just proves he isn't the right man for you, and I know Dimitri will be thrilled. You need to tell him now Rose he's missing out on this, missing out on his child's life. Tell him Rose" she was holding my hand, and smiling at me.

"Thank you Lissa" I told her, and hugged her fiercely

I started to walk out when Lissa turned me around.

"Congratulations Rose" She said, smiling brightly.

"Thanks Lissa" I told her, and suddenly I wasn't worried at all about telling Dimitri. We both walked out Lissa sat back down with Christian and I walked up to Dimitri's and my seat.

Dimitri looked up at me and smiled.

"Dimitri, could I speak to you in the bathroom for a minute" I asked my voice shaking a little.

"Sure, you ok Roza" He asked, I just nodded.

He followed me to the bathroom, when the airhostesses weren't looking.

I got in first the Dimitri followed locking the door, and then turned to me looking worried.

"What is it Roza?" he asked taking hold of my hand.

"Dimitri please don't get angry, but... I'm pregnant, with your child," I said squeezing his hand, waiting for him to explode.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to say he was leaving me, but suddenly hands cupped my face.

"Roza, look at me" He said his voice sounding soft.

I hesitated.

"Roza, open your eyes. Look at me" He said sounding urgent.

I opened my eyes and Dimitri was smiling and glowing.

"Are you going to leave me?" I asked.

"Hell no, why would you think that?" he asked sounding hurt.

"I thought it would have been to soon for you" I said.

"Roza nothing you do could make me leave you. I'm in love with you Roza, we're getting married, and now we're having a child together I couldn't ask for more. God I love you Roza" He said, and lifted me up in his arms and hugged me tight.

(M scene)

Suddenly I was down on the ground, and Dimitri's hot lips were on mine, his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. Dimitri's kisses started out slow and soft, then as we started getting fired up Dimitri pressed me tightly against the wall, he slowly moved him hands from my waist up to my hair.

"Roza" He moaned against my mouth, then Dimitri started tugging my plain white dress over my head, I was left in my bra and panties then I ripped Dimitri's t shirt over his head, exposing his tanned muscled cheat and immediately went to work on his chest. I kissed him slowly down his chest switching between kissing and licking, when I got just above his jeans he groaned loudly.

I started to unzip Dmitri's jeans when he quickly pulled me back up and Dimitri finished the job he pulled his jeans down to his ankles and I noticed Dimitri was hard. Dimitri quickly unhooked my bra, and pulled it off. He went to work on one of my breast, sucking and licking. I moaned and pulled his hair, and then Dimitri moved one hand down to my panties and pulled them off with one hand, and started fingering my core.

He switched to my other breast and started pumping his fingers in my core.

"Oh god Dimitri, that feels so... fucking...good" I moaned, tugging at his hair.

I could feel my core clenching, as I was about to come.

"Yes Roza, Come for me" Dimitri moaned, as he started going faster.

"Uh fuck Dimitri, I'm gonna come" I said just before Dimitri kissed my as I came swallowing my scream.

Dimitri and I were panting as he pulled his boxers down, and slowly entered me. We both let out a sigh, Dimitri pulled me up against the wall, and I wrapped my legs around him. Dimitri got to work, he started thrusting slow and gentle at first I could see Dimitri twitching to go faster, to have more.

"Fuck, your so huge" I panted, Dimitri cracked a smug smile.

"Faster" I said, my hands moved to his back my nails were digging into his skin almost drawing blood it seemed to turn Dimitri on more.

"Fuck Roza. Feels so good, so tight" He grunted, moving one hand next to my head on the wall, the other on my ass.

I could feel I was getting close with each hard thrust of Dimitri, I could feel myself going further and further, I could tell Dimitri was getting close because he was throbbing inside of me, I could feel myself clenching his length.

"Fuck, that's right Roza. Come for me, feels so good" He grunted thrusting harder.

"Dimitri. I'm...coming" I said, as I felt myself fall. Dimitri started going faster riding out our release, he planted his mouth on mine to stop us both from shouting, I felt Dimitri's come inside of me, and he slowly stopped and took himself out. We were both panting.

(End of M scene)

I helped Dimitri and I fixed each other before getting out of the bathroom.

We returned back to our seat hoping no one heard what happened.

"Roza you should sleep, you look tired" Dimitri said, his eyes hooded and he smiled.

I felt right into his embraced, and it didn't take me long before I felt asleep.

**A/N: Thank you for reading please let me know what you guys thought in the reviews. Love you guys! :P**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews and subscribes. I didn't update because of the Fan fiction protest thing going on, and I'm also going on a holiday for seven weeks I don't think I'm going to have Internet so I wont be able to update in seven weeks! I hope when I update again you guys will still be here to read. I may be able to go to an Internet café or something and update from there but that may not happen and so I don't want to get your hopes up. Love you guys:D**


	5. Home

**A/N: I missed you guys so much! I just want to let you guys know how much I appreciate all the feedback you give me in the reviews, and the kind words. I always love rereading my reviews; you guys always motivate me to write more. So here is my next chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait!**

I was groggy and achy from the plane flight my muscles were sore from staying in awkward positions in the confined spaces of the economy seats, and sleeping on and off, I was also feeling queasy from the plane sometimes I got that damn motion sickness.

I was walking hand in hand with the love of my life, Dimitri must have sensed my mood because he let go of my hand and rubbed my back somehow magically soothing my aching muscles, my queasy stomach, ultimately making me feel better.

We were now packed tightly in the taxi cab with our luggage bags in the boot of the car and Dimitri and I on our way home, it was so nice to finally be home again. Dimitri had a mother of a grin plastered on his face ever since I told him I was pregnant, I was so happy I was the one who could make him smile like that, that I was the only girl who would make him that happy.

Finally we arrived home again, Dimitri got out the car and quickly rushed over to my side and helped me out. When I went to help take the luggage bags out the boot Dimitri told me he would take care of it all, I didn't need to use a single muscle. After seeing him awkwardly carrying three suitcases I decided to just take the third one off his hands. He protested at first but I told him I was pregnant not disabled, he soon shut up.

Dimitri and I were unpacking and out of the blue Dimitri started asking me questions about the baby.  
"Don't you think you should take another pregnancy test to be sure?" Dimitri's eyes gleaming.  
"No, I'm making an appointment with a doctor soon for a sonogram" If I thought Dimitri was excited before, he was freaking beaming now. I think he was trying to contain himself, if he were a kid he would be jumping up and down like he got the last cookie from the cookie jar.  
"Ok. Do you think we need a bigger house? What about the babies' room? How should we decorate it? What do you want the babies name to be?"  
"Wow, hold up cowboy. One question at a time, we can worry about it all later, lets just get the unpacking done first" I smiled at Dimitri, bless him he was so excited for this baby.

"Rose, I know you wont like this but I need to ask you for the babies' sake to take maternity leave at the end of this week, or hand in some leave. I just don't want you working, I worry too much. I make enough money now for both of us".  
I was shocked, where had all this come from?  
"I cant Dimitri, Maternity leave isn't until later and I don't have enough leave. Plus I'm pregnant not disabled!" I reminded him.  
"Please Rose, for the Baby and me"  
"Fine" I sighed. "Comrade, could you please run down to Wholefoods and get me that Fudge Brownie Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Please".  
Dimitri cracked up laughing, " Is this my punishment?"  
"That's one way you could put it, I'm also kinda craving it".  
"Fine" Dimitri huffed; he collected his coat and keys and kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

I flipped open my phone and called my best friend, it dialed twice before she picked up.  
"Hey Rosie" Christian answered.  
"Shut it, Sparky. Where's Liss?" I growled, I heard Christian laugh, and then some movement "Hey Rose, sorry about that. What's up?"  
"Keep that dog on a leash!" I hissed, my voice changed into a warmer tone "Liss I just wanted to let you know I've thought about the bridesmaid and who the maid of honor is. My maid of honor is Viktoria..." I heard Lissa let out a sigh.  
"Oh, ok...that's nice".  
"I'm just kidding! Of course you're going to be my maid of honor!" I laughed.  
Lissa let out a ear piercing scream over the phone. "Thank you so much Rose, I wont let you down I'm going to have so much fun planning this!".  
"And the bridesmaids are Viktoria and Mia, what do you think?"  
"Great its prefect, this wedding is going to be so perfect Rose. You can count on it!" She squealed again, and laughed.  
I heard the door closed and knew Dimitri was back with my ice cream. Yay!  
"Ok I got to go now Lissa, I'll talk to you soon" I said and hung up before she could protest.

I turned to Dimitri and ran up to him, I saw he expected a hug when he opened his arms wide expecting me but I took the Ice cream and got a spoon and dug in greedily I heard him sigh and then chuckle. "Oh Roza" he muttered, I giggled.

"Second best sound in the world" He said, admiring me.  
I walked up to him and whispered super seductively in his ear "What's the best sound in the world, _Cowboy_?" That was always his favorite nickname of his I used, sometimes I heard him whispering in his dreams that he was the naughty cowboy and I needed to punish him. The way his eyes darkened told me he knew I knew. In one swift move Dimitri took the ice cream from my hand and replacing my hand with his he pulled me to the bedroom.

Once we were in the bedroom I pounced on Dimitri and we both landed on the bed, Dimitri was under me and I could feel his excitement. He chuckled and I planted my lips on his, and moaned softly. I started to slowly grinded his hips.  
"Uuhhh Roza" Dimitri whispered roughly.  
Dimitri roughly pulled off my coat and the rest of my layers and unclipped my bra, I quickly pulled off his coat and shirt and leaned down and landed soft kisses on his smooth warm chest.  
"The things you do to me" Dimitri whispered, and then turned me over and I was under him.  
Dimitri pulled my pants and underwear off, and then quickly stripped his clothes off, I licked my lips at the sight of him naked. Then in one quick motion he thrust into me, and I moaned loudly.  
"That's the best sound in the world" He kissed my forehead and smiled. Dimitri made slow sweet love to me until we were both sweaty, and spent.

Dimitri and I were lying naked between the sheets staring into each other's eyes; we were such fools in love. Then my mind flicked to the ice cream and without thinking I jumped up naked and ran to the kitchen and collected the ice cream and spoon and brought it back to bed.

When Dimitri saw me naked me muttered "Up for round two?" to which I replied "Of ice cream that is" he just sighed. We fed each other ice cream until the box was dry.  
"I wish this moment would never end, I want to freeze us in time and make this last forever" Dimitri said with stars in his eyes, while staring straight into mine.  
"I feel the same way" I smiled at him like a fool. Then an idea popped into mind, and I got up and started getting dressed.

Dimitri sat up which caused the bed sheets to fall to his waist and my eyes greedily trailed down to his waist, and I gulped. Now I wanted to ask if he was ready for round two, I wanted to jump him right then and there. I was barely able to contain myself.

I quickly looked away, gulped and carried on dressing.  
"What are you doing?" I tried not to look at him, but it was so damn hard.  
"Uh, I have to hand in my notice at work" My voice shaky with desire.  
Dimitri jumped up standing there completely naked and I cracked, I looked up at him.  
"Dimitri, cover up! Do you want me to jump you, are trying to seduce me? Because it's sure as hell working" I tore my gaze away from his stunning body, from the corner of my eye I could see him dressing in his jeans and t shirt again.  
"Roza, I'm coming with you" He said, picking up one of cardigans and handing it to me.  
"What's this for?" I asked, looking at him confused.  
"Its thirty nine degrees outside" he said like it was the most obviously thing in the world.  
"Yeah?" Still confused.  
"You need to be warm" he said, thrusting the cardigan at me.  
Oh right this was about the baby, I huffed "Fine"  
"I just want the two of you safe and healthy" he said and took my hand leading me out the door, and to work.

When I got to work I left Dimitri in the men's clothing and walked to Alberta's office.  
"Hello Rosemarie, what can I do for you?" She asked, that lady always had this snobbish look about her.  
"I'm pregnant and I need to take off some leave, I know I cant take maternity leave until later but surely I have enough leave to cover it until then" I informed her.  
"Actually you are just short of it, and I truly am sorry to say this Rosemarie but if you don't come for those two weeks I can't give you a job here anymore" _shit_, I thought. Dimitri would be too angry at me if I didn't hand in my notice, and I wasn't a pleaser but I love Dimitri and I would do anything to make him happy and I also needed to think about our baby.  
"Fine, this is my last week and I no longer work here" I told her, we discussed it some more and I left to meet up with Dimitri. I don't need to tell him about this, I just quit my job that's it. It was no big deal.

"Hey Roza" He must have sensed it because he asked if I was all right but I just nodded.  
I quit my job. "Everything's fine".

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked it, and please if you guys don't mind would you leave me some reviews I really missed hearing from you guys, I don't like to push you guys to review though. Love you guys:D**


	6. 8 Weeks

**A/N: Hey guys, I've been trying to update as much as I can but my computers broke so I can't update as much as I used to. I tried to make this chapter a little more fun, except for the end. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

8 weeks pregnant...

"Coooommmraaddeee" I whined, giving Dimitri puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, but this has to be the last one. We want our baby to be healthy" Dimitri stated firmly, and ordered another slice of chocolate mud cake from the waitress.

"Thank you, Comrade," I purred. Dimitri gave me his 100-watt smile, reserved only for me.

Once I finished stuffing my face of the fourth piece of chocolate mud cake, Dimitri took us back to our house. About a week ago, Dimitri insisted I not go to work anymore now that I was pregnant. I tried to explain I was only two weeks pregnant, I wasn't disabled and I could still work, but Dimitri wouldn't have it. Now that Dimitri had a job of his own he didn't need me to support the both of us, and now I didn't have a job at all. But I would fix that when the time came.

We were back at home and Dimitri was getting ready for a work shift, he was buttoning up his white shirt. I crawled on the bed and switched on the TV, The Goofy Movie was on._ Perfect._

When Dimitri was changed and ready to go to work, he kissed me in the cheek and tucked me into the blankets.

"Bye, my love. I should be home at nine tonight. I love you"

"See ya Comrade, I love you too" I whispered and kissed him in the nose, he smiled and left for work, and I let the darkness consume me.

I woke up what I assumed hours later to a wonderful smell of food being cooked, I saw a few lights on out of the bedroom my eyes flickered to the TV screen and my heart stopped and I let out an ear-shattering scream. My attackers-Victor, Tasha, and Robert where there on the TV screen.

Dimitri came bursting into the room concern written all over his features.

"Roza, baby. What's wrong?" Dimitri shouted, gripping my arms tightly and looking me in the eyes.

My face was frozen on the screen, and my heart still beating a million miles an hour, and I couldn't muster a single word so I pointed to the TV screen.

Dimitri saw and quickly turned off the TV, and my heart slowly went back to normal.

"I'm sorry," I whispered "That was stupid" I suddenly felt very embarrassed, I felt my cheeks turn as red as a tomato.

"Roza, don't be embarrassed. What you did was understandable" He said, and took me in his arms. I didn't want to embarrass myself further by crying in front of him so I tried to hold it in. Dimitri took my face in between his palms, looking me in the eye he whispered "Its ok Roza, you don't ever have to feel embarrassed in front of me. I'm always going to keep you safe".

Once I felt safe and calm again, Dimitri took me to the kitchen to see what was cooking Dimitri decided to cook some chicken and vegetables, obviously for the baby.

"Thanks Comrade" I beamed at the efforts he went to for the baby and I.

Once Dimitri and I had gobbled up all our food, we went off to bed and Dimitri tucked me in bed he got out the book we started reading to the baby, it contained all sorts of weird and wonderful poems and fairytales in Russian. Dimitri picked a fairytale called "The Humpbacked Pony" Dimitri started in Russian:

"Когда-то было в крестьянской семье, что владел один пшеничном поле. Однажды утром они обнаружили, что ночью кто-то был вытаптывание вокруг в поле и губит пшеницу. Два elde". Dimitri softly whispered over my slightly swollen belly.

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I fell asleep listening to Dimitri's beautiful voice.

I woke up hours later; light was seeping through the curtains. I rolled over and heard crinkling; there was a note on Dimitri's pillow. The note read:

_Dearest Roza,_

_You look so peaceful when you sleep I didn't want to wake you, but I will be home at twelve. Have a beautiful day, love. Take care of our baby, and I made you some breakfast I left in the fridge._

_Love_

_Your Comrade._

_Xxxxx_

I closed the letter and headed for the kitchen for breakfast. I paused at the fridge; there on the fridge was the sonogram picture of our baby. We decided to put it up on the fridge so we could see it all the time. I flashed back to the day of the sonogram:

_"Oooohh my gawsh, we going to see the baby today!" I screamed to Dimitri at the waiting area of the hospital._

_"Oh god, I can't wait to see our baby Roza. Our baby will be as beautiful as his or her mother," He whispered, kissing me on the neck._

_"Rosemarie Hathaway" the doctor my name._

_"Here" when I looked at the doctor, I noticed it was Dr Olendski. _

_"Rose, how nice to see you again, under better circumstances this time." She smiled sincerely._

_She led Dimitri and I to the doctor's room, and I dressed into a gown and jumped up on the bed. "Lets do this shit!" Dimitri shook his head smiling._

_I laid down, Dimitri was behind me holding my hand and the doctor Olendski had the some gooey stuff in a bottle "This will be cold" she mentioned before sputtering my stomach with the clear gooey stuff. Then she rolled a device on my stomach and moved the screen toward us, we waited a minute before Dr Olendski spoke._

_"Aaaand there she is" Doctor Olendski pointed on the screen._

_"Wow" I heard Dimitri whisper. He looked down at me with complete awe, and leant down and kissed me oh so passionately. It started out soft and then Dimitri thrust his tongue in my mouth while I happily obliged, I sucked on his tongue. God Dimitri tasted so good. I heard someone clear their throat, and the magic was gone. "You've given me everything Roza, everything I could ever ask for" going for a little more PG he kissed me on the cheek._

_Doctor Olendski clean the goo off my stomach and then I changed out the hospital gown and into my normal clothes, and Doctor Olendski handed me the sonogram picture, Dimitri and I could not take out eyes off it._

That was one day I would never forget.

I found my breakfast Dimitri made me-waffles. I love that Dimitri would let me have the junk food sometimes and also gave me the healthy stuff too. I licked my lips and heated up the waffles in the microwave. Once it finished I dug in.

I turned on some music to dance to, I was going to sneak out the house and do some grocery shopping, _I couldn't believe I was sneaking out to the grocery store now I would have to speak to Dimitri about this soon_. When I say grocery shopping I mean shopping for candy and then I would sit down with a bunch of movies.

I switched on the song "Follow me down" by 3oh3 and Neon Hitch, and dressed for the shops as I listened to the music.

_Take me, take me outta here it makes me feel so, feel so na na nana na._

_Baby, baby, here we are all crazy, you don't have to worry, na na nana na._

_Follow me down, outta this town, girl you're moving way to slow, so follow me down. _

I danced around the apartment. I opened my drawer and found a skirt and pretty top, and cardigan, and heels to wear. I quickly changed into that, when I finished I put in some light make up while I sang to the song.

_Follow me, follow me, falalalala. Follow me, follow me, falalalala._

_Falalalala, dancing, walking clock keeps on talking, they sing, they sing na na nana na. Gentleman and ladies, animals and babies, we sing na na nana na._

My make up and outfit was ready and tied my hair in a high pony tail, and collected my bag and keys and iPod and continued to listen to my music and left.

I danced between the isles of the shop, while I was listening to my music. Some people were frowning at me, and I was getting a lot of stares but I didn't care. I bought Jolly Ranchers, Reese's peanut butter cups, Hershey Kisses, and more. I finished shopping and it was about ten, from the corner of my eye I thought I saw Dimitri I turned towards the figure and it_ was _Dimitri, I freaked ready to bolt but that would be obvious so I kept in line and I saw him smiling looking at the flowers ready to pick one out. Shit he was buying me flowers and I was here ignoring him about going out the house without him, I quickly paid for the food and I ran home. Dimitri would hate me for this.

When I got home I ripped all my clothes off and changed back into my pajamas and took my makeup off the made my hair all messy incase Dimitri came home early, he would be able to tell I had gone out if he saw me all dressed up and so I set up, I got the junk food which mainly consisted of chocolate, the rest was popcorn, licorice, and chips. I put on the movie Jaws, I hadn't seen it before.

I stuffed my face with candy as I watched this movie Jaws everyone raved about. When I was half way through the movie I decided I would swim at the beach again, no questions asked. I was up to the part where a guy was diving, and the violins where getting more screechy by the second and then all of a sudden someone burst through the door, and I screamed. Instead of getting a fright from Jaws Dimitri had come through the door at the same time, my slowed to its normal beat as I realized it was just Dimitri.

"Thanks for the heart attack" I told Dimitri.

"Roza, I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I came home early" He said patting me down, paying special attention to my stomach.

"Its fine, the babies fine. You just gave me a heart attack".

"Oh" was all he said. "I bought you some chocolates-" he paused, as he looked at all the junk food bags "Roza You went out the house without telling me, and look at all this junk food you've eaten! What about our baby?" he stormed off.

_Shit. Now I had done it._

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed that, and please let me know your thoughts on the chapter in the reviews. Love you guys:) **


	7. Finally Free

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and also for the subscribes! I really appreciate all your reviews! This chapter is a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy it!**

I walked after Dimitri, I felt bad that he had been thinking about me while I had gone behind his back and done something he specifically asked me not to.

"Dimitri I'm sorry, you dont know how it feels being locked up all day" I told him calmly.

"Rose, its fine that you go out. There is nothing wrong with that, but couldnt you have told me first? so I know where you are. Im not saying you have to ask my permission just let me know. I worry about you, something could have happened to you Rose" He looked calm, but I knew beneath that cool exterior he was a little pissed, and hurt.

"I am really sorry Dimitri, I know you care about me but you cant worry all the time. Bad things happen in life and you can't do anything about it, so why worry." I smiled, I hoped we wouldnt fight much longer. I just wanted to cozy up next to his warm, comforting body.

"I know Roza" Dimitri returned my smile, and walked up to me and gave me a tight hug "Why dont we take a walk, I know it doesnt help the baby staying inside all day, and getting no exercise" He took my hand and kissed it and we both walked to the bedroom to change. We stole glances at each other while we changed, when we were finally ready to leave, we decided to take a walk to Brooklyn Bridge.

We were on our way back when we stopped of at a random ice cream stand, and bought a two scoop ice cream each.

"What did you wanna be when you were younger Comrade?" I asked randomly, realising I had never asked him before.

"Uh, I um, wanted to be Indiana Jones" He muttered, and blushed a little. That was hot. It didnt make it easier on Dimitri when I cracked up laughing.

"Indiana Jones?" He nodded shamefully, which cause more laughing from me.

"What did you want to be, Roza" Dimitri said, changing the subject.

"Well, I wanted to rule the world" I said that confidently.

"Of course, how could I not guess that. It suits you" Dimitri chuckled.

"Would you rather lick all of your schools floors, or not taste anything for a year?" I laughed as I asked Dimitri. Dimitri laughed as well.

"Thats easy, I would rather lick all the school floors. I couldnt go without a taste of you" He said as I started blushing.

"Same here" I said, smiling at him.

The walk back home was spent of odd questions and laughs.

When we got back home I had to ask Dimitri about something that had been bugging me since I saw it.

"Dimitri, when I saw you at Wholefoods I saw the flowers you bought. Were those for another woman?" I asked, my voice trembled a little.

Dimitri face instantly turned into shock as he realised what I was thinking, he rushed over to my side and took me in his arms " No! Roza, those were for a lady at work, it was her last day. You do believe me, right? Please Roza believe me" Dimitri had took my face between his hands now, and was pleading me with his eyes. Maybe he thought I wouldnt trust him because of the incident with Tasha.

"Ok, I trust you Dimitri. I know you would never cheat on me, it was stupid to even think you might" I told him. Dimitri let out a huge sigh, and hugged me tight again.

"Thank you Roza. I love you so much it hurts" Dimitri said, and I knew he meant it, his voice was full of love and affection.

"I love you to Comrade, so, so much" I spoke with the same amount of love and affection in my voice.

Dimitri and I made dinner together, we cooked chicken Lasagna. It turned out so yummy. Of course I gobbled mine down while Dimitri stared at me with an amused grin, I glared at him and poked my tongue at him which made him laugh more! I carried on eating, trying to ignore him.

Later Dimitri read some more Russian stories to the baby, while I fell asleep listening to his velvety, thick Russian accent.

~~~Morning~~~

I didnt know what the time was, but it looked early judging from the sky outside. I turned on tv, to listen to the news for the morning.

"The case of the attack on Rosemarie Hathaway, has finally been put to rest when the offenders Victor Dashkov, Tasha Ozera, and Robert Doru have been put in prison. After weeks spent in court, while deciding over innocence or guilty they have put in prison" The reporter spoke to the camera.

I remebered last time I saw them on the tv screen, that must have been why they were in tv.

I let out a huge sigh I didnt know I had within, finally they were in jail and I was safe. I finally felt free, ever since the attack I felt trapped and not as safe as I had felt before.

I kept listening to the report and it had been found out Victor had teamed up with Tasha because Victor and Abe were old enemies when Tasha contacted Victor he happily obliged, and Robert as Victors brother helped because they were close. Finally I felt free of them, I could continue with my life.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought on this chapter, love you guys! :D **


	8. Authors note and teaser

**A/N: Hello my lovelys! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, and subscribtions, I appreciate you all reading my stories and taking the time to give me your feedback! I want to let you guys know I've out up a new Vampire Academy fanfic, its called Temptations. The summary is along these lines:**

**_what happens after a night of passion and desire with a vampire? Rose has a one-nightstand with the vampire Dimitri, what will happen when she gets entangled in his dark and dangerous life? Will Rose and Dimitri survive the Strigoi who threaten to take over? All vampire. Lemons marked._**

**I hope you guys take a look at it, if you decide you want to read could you guys please review for me and tell me if you like it because I dont know if I should keep on writing and finish it or delete it. Please let me know what you think:) **

**Also incase I got any of your hopes up on this update, thinking it was a chapter here is a teaser of the next chapter-which I hope to update tomorrow! I hope you enjoy:)**

"I wanted to see your face light up, and I wanted to hear your sweet laugh before I ask you something" Suddenly he looked nervous, his hands started fidgeting. "I love you so much, you are the only one who can make me happy, and I dont know how I could have handeled this year without you. you are everything to me" He got down on one knee"will you marry me?".

**Ooh, who do you think it is? I hoped you enjoy! Have a great day:)**


	9. Chocolate Cake For Dinner

**A/N:Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and subscribes. The previous chapter was the last you will hear of Tasha and the rest. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I was at Barnes And Noble, wondering around the store looking for pregnancy and baby books, I invited Adrian along ignoring his protests I insisted and he finally crumbled and came along.

Adrian came around the corner with a pile of books in his arms "Check these out Rose!" He

started reading out the titles of each one "How about "Belly Laughs" by Jenny Mcarthy? Wow! Check out her stomach, Rose is this how big your going to be? I feel sorry for Belikov-" I shut him up by smacking him across the back of his head. "Guess the pregnancy hormones are kicking in" He muttered.

"What?" I growled, I death stared Adrian.

"Nothing, nothing" He said quickly.

"Thats what I thought!" I said smugly.

"Adrian lets play a game" I randomly said, feeling like a bit of fun"Lets play hide and seek!". Adrians eyes widened like two saucers.

"Ok, but your counting first!" Adrian said before dashing off. I sighed, we were such kids.

I closed my eyes and counted, I imagine I must have looked very weird to other people. When I got to ten I dashed off in search of Adrian, I saw his butt sticking out from The side of a book shelf.

"Hah! I got you!" I shouted, and started laughing but all my laughter stopped when I realised it wasnt Adrian, it was another man who was looking at me like I lost it. "I'm so sorry, my bad" I said, my face flushing as I quickly walked away. I finally found Adrian at the kids section.

"Now, I found you" I said, tired of searching all over the book store.

"Took you long enough" He smirked. I just slapped him across the face, and told him what happened when thought I found him, we both burst into laughter.

When we got back to our mission of baby and pregnancy book searching, Adrian picked out three books for me, and I found another two for me and another one for Dimitri. Adrian and I went out to Starbucks once we finished our shopping.

"Hows Sydney?" I asked while greedily slurping my Hot Chocolate.

His gaze suddenly filled with love, compassion, and adoration "Great, shes so great. We should have lunch sometime all four of us, Sydney and I, and Belikov and you" Adrian smiled, and continued eating his pannini.

"Sounds like a plan" I grinned at him, and continues slurpping my Hot Chocolate.

Lissa's pov:

I awoke from a blissful sleep in my warm cacoon. I stretched, and yawned and then I heard music. I recognised the song as "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake. Then I saw Christian slide into the room. His black hair was a crazy mess like he just woke up, He had on boxers-the ones he was sleeping in last night-and a black T-shirt.

Christian then started awkwardly dancing right infront of the bed. His hips started thrusting, and he threw his hands up in the air and pumped his torso back and fourth. Then he turned around so his back was facing me and just rubbed his butt all over the place, and I broke, I burst into hysterical laughter-my eyes were tearing up, and my stomach muscles hurt from laughing so hard.

"You dont like me moves?" Christian seemed surprised, he turned the music off and walked up to me, I was still giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh Christian, thats why I love you-you always make me laugh" I barely managed to say before I started laughing again.

"I wanted to see your face light up, and I wanted to hear your sweet laugh before I ask you something" Suddenly Christian looked nervous, his hands started fidgeting. "I love you Lissa, you are the only one who can make me happy, and I dont know how I could have handeled this Tasha news, this year without you. you are everything to me" Christian got down on one knee"So Lissa Dragomir will you marry me?" Christian took out a small black box, and opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. I gasped, my eyes started filling with tears I let out a squeal and took him in a tight hug.

"Of course I will marry you!" Christian hugged me even tighter, and when we let go I saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Youve made me the happiest man!" Every word was filled with love and compassion.

"And you made me the happiest woman!" I screamed, Christian lifted me again into a hug he lifted me so my feet werent touching the floor.

"She said yes!" He shouted for the world to hear, even if no one could hear.

Roses pov:

When Dimitri arrived home from work I pounced on him, and attack his gorgeaus face with hungry kisses all over.

"I missed you" I breathed against his lips.

"I missed you most" He whispered back, his eyes were sparkling with love.

"Not possible" I whispered back, and pecked his lips before hopping off him to retrieve the book I bought for Dimitri "I bought this for you today". I handed the book to him.

He looked at it as if it was the most amazing thing ever, he scooped me into a fierce hug and spoke in a soft voice "This is the best present anyone has ever given me".

When he let go, I said "How about I make dinner for a change?" Dimitri burst into a fit of laughter, "What" I asked confussed.

"Oh, you were serious. Sorry, I just dont want the house to burn down" Dimitri grinned, I let his comment pass.

"Well, I'm serious" I said, I looked in the fridge, freezer and coupboards and found enough for chocolate cake, damn straight chocolate cake for dinner.

"Go sit big boy, Its a surprise" I smiled at Dimitri's worried expression "I wont burn the house down" He slowly back out the kitchen.

I got started on dinner, I decided to make two batches incase one went wrong.

Everything was baked and the cake was in the oven, I wasnt sure how long I had waited but I knew it was too long when I smelt the smoke.

"Damn it!" I raced to the stove, I saw the top of the cake was burnt to the crisp. I took it out, and let it cool off. Good thing I made a second batch.

Just then, Dimitri entered the kitchen.

"Hey, I said it was a surprise" I frowned.

"I smelt the smoke, what did you think I was going to do?" He laughed, and looked at the burnt cake "I knew you would burn it" He laughed again.

"Yeah, well..."Instead of a comeback I decided to throw cake batter at Dimitri, it landed on his right eye and cheek. I cracked up laughing.

"Oh you think thats funny?" He growled, with an evil look on his face. Oh no, Dimitri snatched the bowl with the cake batter from me, and threw two spoons of cake batter. One landed in my hair, and the other on my neck.

"Yuck, its all sticky" I complained, but laughed anyway. I quickly snatched the bowl back and took my hand and wiped my cake battered covered hand all over his face. He did the same, and in the end we were both covered in cake batter and on the floor rolling around in laughter.

"Did you like dinner?" I asked Dimitri, he shook his head in response, exasperated.

"Oh Roza, what will I do with you" He grinned like a fool in love. His sticky hands cupped my cake batter covered face in his hands "You amaze me, you look beautiful" He must have registered the disbelief on my face "Yes, even covered in cake batter" He laughed "I couldnt imagine having a cake batter fight with anyone else" Dimitri smiled and slowly lowered his lips to mine, and kissed me oh so slowly, it was a soft gentle kiss. I cherished that kiss, one I would never forget. Dimitri lifted me up bridal stye, and I squealed.

"Dimitri! what are you doing? Put me down" I squealed.

"No, we need to get cleaned up. Unless you wanna stay in all that cake batter?" He laughed, smiling like he won the lotto.

"No thank you" I cringed at the stickiness.

"Thats what I thought" He grinned.

We took a long hot shower, carefully cleaning the cake off each others bodies. We shared more gentle, passionate kisses. There was no sex, just sweet intimace.

When Dimitri and I got out the shower, I heard my phone ringing and recognised the caller as Lissa

"Hey Lissa, whats up?" I Was greeted by a loud squealling.

"Christian proposed to me this morning!" More squealling.

"Thats so great Lissa! Im so happy for you, ooh how did he do it?" She quickly launched into the details and I had a good laugh at Christians expense. We decided to hang out soon, and we hung up.

"That was Lissa, Christian prosposed to her this morning" I smiled, I was so happy Lissa was just as happy as I was.

"Good for them, I was wondering when we was goiing to propose" Dimitri smiled, and beckoned for me to join him on the bed, I complied with little effort.

Dimitri sung a Russian song this time to the baby and I, I slowly feel asleep in the arms of the man I love, he had the voice only an angel could have.

~~~Next day~~~

I heard my phone vibrating, I saw Lissa's name on the caller ID.

"Hey Liss?" I greeted.

"Hey Rose, lets catch up today"Lissa obviously wanted to talk about the weddings today.

"Sure, but we have to get donuts for breakfast" Lissa laughed and agreed to meet up at Krispy Kreme. I quickly through on whatever I could find, and left to meet Lissa.

Lissa had already ordered four donuts for me and one for her, all chocolate for me. Come to mama!

I gobbled all my donuts in the time Lissa finished her one.

"So, would you like to check out some bridal dress shops" She squealled, and I didnt want to keep her from being happy so I agreed to go, but I also need to find a dress soon.

"Lissa, I know you are planning our wedding but is there anyway you could have it done in maybe a week or two" I said, pointing to my stomach.

"Sure, I wil try to organise something" Lissa smiled, and we both left.

Twenty minutes later Lissa and I were trying on almost every bridal dress in the shop. Lissa has already found hers, it was absolutely gorgeaus. I couldnt find a dress that was me, until Lissa shoved a dress in my face and told me to try it on. I hesitated, it wasnt what I was looking for. But when I tried it on it was so beautiful, I felt radiant in the dress. I bought the dress straight away.

Lissa told me she would organise our wedding for one weeks time. I squealed, I couldnt believe I would be married to Dimitri in one week, and we had a baby on the way.

**A/N: yay, everything is good in the world! Please let me know what you thought in the reviews, and have a great day. Love you guys:)**


	10. Parties

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and subscribes. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, I disnt have much time to work on it so I hooe its alright! I hope you enjoy**

Lissa and I have gone over the wedding plan for hours, tomorrow is the wedding and Lissa has planned everything in a week. I have my bachelorette party tonight and Christian has organised Dimitri's bachelor party. We were going to have our wedding tomorrow at Central Park at the gazebo Dimitri took me at on one of our dates, It was so romantic.

Lissa was setting up my lounge room, she had gone crazy baking dinner and desert. Lissa didnt hire any strippers for me, because I refused to have them, I told her I would kick their asses out of here.

It was going to be a small get together, we would have dinner and desert together and just talk about the wedding. Everyone had to bring a some small food or something with when they got here. Mia, Sydney, Viktoria, and of course Lissa were coming.

Dimitri's family were already in New York for the wedding, we had spent time with the, already sight seeing with them. Olena was so excited about the wedding, Abe had given the Belikov's some money to buy something nice to wear to the wedding, Olena rufused at first but when Abe didnt give up she took the money. Olena, Karoline,Sonya, Viktoria, and even Yeva bought a nice dress to wear.

It was about a half an hour before the bachelorette party starts, Lissa is still setting up putting streamers everywhere and balloons labeled "Bachelorette party" on them. Then Lissa started putting the food out on the table so everyone could take a plate and eat when they felt like it.

Knock,knock,knock

I swung open the door and Viktoria, Sydney, and Mia were standing out there.

"Hey!" They squealed in unison, then they all started attacking me with hugs.

"Can't-breath!" I choked, when Viktoria hugged me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I havent seen you in ages" Viktoria smiled.

I brought them inside, and closed the door.

Mia, Sydney, and Viktoria passed me the food they brought along. Mia brought a packet of chips, Sydney brought Diet Coke , and Viktoria brough Chocolate Fudge Sundaes. Yum!

Mia brought some movies which we out on while we talked. She slipped in "Made of honor", Sydney was talking to Lissa while Viktoria, Mia, and I were talking.

"I cant believe we will be sisters tomorrow!" Viktoria squealed.

"I know!" I squealled back.

"How many kids do you want!" Mia asked.

"I think three" I replied, thinking about three of our kids crawling around the apartment.

"Aww, you guys are so cute together" Mia laughed.

We mostly spent our night talking about Dimitri, and the wedding.

Dimitri's pov-

Thank god, Christian didnt get strippers. I guess it was because we all had a significant other. Adrian was at the bar, slowly slurping down some alcohol. Christian and I were talking about the wedding, on one of the vouches at the bar.

"You sure your ready for this?" He asked me looking serious

"Of course, I love Roza more than anything" I said shocked as to why he would ask something so obvious.

"Just testing you, I feel the same way about Lissa" She said, his eyes glazed with love.

"I see" I just said.

After talking about the wedding with the guys I could hardly wait to marry Roza.

**A/N:Thwnk you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought, have a nice day. Love you guys:)**


	11. AN Please read

Hey guys,

I haven't updated in a while because I just got a new job and I've been working very long hours, like 13 hour shifts every day. I don't actually have enough time for two fanfic's right now, I am really sorry if I've disappointed anyone. I just don't have the time, so I am happy to give this story to someone, just PM me and let me know how you would like to continue the story and if no one would like to continue it then I will have to wait until I find time again to continue it. once again I'm so so sorry if I've let anyone down.


	12. Wedding

A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. Thank you for your loyalty throughout this story. I have never been to a wedding before, so I had to google some things, and get some help from friends to write this. I hope this has made up for the time you've had to wait. I hope you enjoy!

Today was the day I was marrying my Russian cowboy, my one and only Dimitri Belikov. I sighed just thinking about our future together, I turned to see Lissa frantically motioning her hands in the air while she was on the phone sorting out the last arrangments.

I fingered the beautiful lace sleeves of my wedding dress. I turned to Lissa about to ask when she was ready to do my hair when she was right behind me smiling with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Rose" She smiled, a traitor tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it off. "Oh, I'm such a mess. This day is about you, now let start on your hair and makeup" She turned me towards the mirror, and got out some makeup products and hair products.

"Thank you Lissa, your such an amazing friend. I couldnt imagine anyone else planning my wedding" I beamed at her, almost ready to start crying myself.

"If you keep saying things like that, I wont be able to hold back these tears" She laughed.

I already had a shower so Lissa had me seated in front of a mirror and started to curl my hair in loose waves, then once that was done she tied it into a romantic chignon, pieces of hair fell around my face to frame it. I decided to do my makeup while she did my hair to save time. I went for a smoky light brown, which contrasted well with my lightly tanned skin and chocolatey brown eyes, then I put on a rep lipstick which gave my lips a crimson red color, I was going for a classic look. Lissa gave me a manicure and pedicure after, she painted my nails a coral color to go with my wedding dress. Lastly I sprayed on Romance by Ralph Lauren.

I quickly undressed and slipped into my wedding dress, I had to call Lissa to help zip me up. When I looked in the mirror, I gasped-I looked breathtaking-I hardly recognized myself, this wedding dress made me look radiant I almost cried at the excitement of finally marrying Dimitri.

Suddenly I was wrapped in a tight suffocating hug, Lissa had her arms wrapped right around me cutting off my breathing.

"Lissa-I cant breath" I choked, and she immediatly released me apologising.

Lissa had already finished her hair and makeup and all the other bridesmaids. It was almost time to leave, the wedding was at six o'clock and it was now five o'clock.

It was five thirty and I stood in front of central park greeting family and a few friends. It would only be My parents, Dimitri's family and a couple of our friends-a small wedding. I spotted the Belikovs walking towards the Central Park.

"Roza!" Olena waved rushing up to me, she took me in a body crushing hug "You will finally be one of the Belikovs today. Dimitri couldn't have picked a better women to marry" Olena smiled brightly at me, and I could see her eyes were tearing up. And so were mine, but I couldn't ruin my makeup so I held it in.

"Thank you Olena, that means a lot to me" I hugged her back. When Olena let go Viktoria tackled me and hugged me so tight I couldn't breath.

"Vik-I can't-breathe" I gasped, she quickly let go.

"Sorry. Oh my gosh Roza you look gorgeous" Viktoria shouted, checking out my wedding dress.

"Are you and Dimitri writing your own vows?" I beamed with excitement, I had forgotten we were, I hadn't written down any vows because I knew exactly how I felt about Dimitri.

"Yes" I said trying to contain me excitement, I was fidgeting with excitement.

I greeted Karolyn, Sonya, and Dimitri's nephew.

"My names Paul" He said marching up to me, and held out his hand. I laughed, he was so adorable and looked amazingly like the younger version of Dimitri.

"Hi Paul, wow, you are tall, and look at those muscles" Paul looked proud, and also gave me a look like it was obvious.

"I'm going to be a cowboy when I grow up" He said proudly, crossing his arms.

I ruffled his hair and leaned down and hugged him lightly, he happily hugged me back.

"Congratulations Aunty Roza" Paul smiled and said when I let go.

"Thank you big man" I thanked him, suddenly Lissa came running up to me and pulled me away because the wedding would start soon. I apologized to the Belikovs and left with Lissa.

Lissa informed me Dimitri's best man was Ivan, and the groomsman were Christian and one of Dimitri's friends Mikail, and surprisingly Adrian was one too. My maids of honor was Lissa and I had chosen Viktoria, Mia, and Sydney as my bridesmaids.

I was fixing the last bits of my makeup and hair, when I heard the piano playing the wedding march. I started panicking what happened if I fell infront of everyone, I kept singing "here comes the bride" in my head.

Here's comes the bride,

All dressed in white,

Slips on a banana skin,

And went for a ride.

Shit, what if that was me!

"You look beautiful Kiz" Abe said from next to me, I hadn't noticed he was standing next to me. He must have seen my worried expression. "You will be fine Rose" Yup he saw I was worried. But after his words of comfort I felt better.

He gave me his arm and we stepped into view and we marched down the isle. Everything was beautiful, Lissa had done a great job. There were white seats in front of the gazebo and beautiful lights all around the gazebo and hanging in the air. It took my breath away at how beautiful Lissa had made my wedding. I subconsciously looked out for an banana skins on the way, but mainly my gaze was focused on the most handsome man here. Dimitri Belikov. My Russian cowboy.

He was looking at me with the amount of love in his eyes that made my knees feel like jelly, and my stomach start to tighten with excitement and love.

Once we had gotten down the isle, Abe kissed me on the cheek and he sat down, I kept walking until I was standing in front of Dimitri. I knew my eyes showed just as much love as his were showing now.

"We are gathered here today on this beautiful evening, to share with Rose and Dimitri their everlasting love" Lissa must have told the priest not to call me by my full name, thank goodness.

"As Rose and Dimitri take their vows today, we are specially privileged to witness the joyous love of this new family - a family that will be nurtured and sheltered through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

Shall their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Rose and Dimitri both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. Rose and Dimitri, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day. The vows you are about to exchange with each other, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.

For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one -but the strength of the their love and commitment found for each other deep within your souls"

I started with the vows.

"Dimitri- I love your laugh, your smile, the way you hold my hand, the way you catch me when I'm falling, the way you pick me up when I'm feeling down, You are my world Dimitri. I love you, and a day without you feels like an eternity without you standing by me, without your love, and your comfort. I promise to love you forever" I smiled and I felt a single tear slip out of my cheek. Dimitri started his.

"Roza-You are my light when this world is dark, my shining star when I need inspiration and when in doubt, you keep me going. Whenever I feel like giving up you are always there to pull me back up again. You make me the happiest man when I just hear you laugh, and I see a smile on your face. Because it means I've done something right. I promise to love you always and always" I noticed his eyes had geared up as well. I want to kiss him until I couldn't breath no longer.

And finally..

"At this time, I'll ask you, Dimitri, And you, Rose, to face each other and take each others hands" I happily took hold of Dimitris large,warm,comforting hands. "Dimitri, will you take Rose to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Dimitri replied passionately and fiercely.

"Rose, will you take Dimitri to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" I replied passionately and wildly.

"I shall now pronounce you husband and wife" The priest grinned, and Dimitri took me into his arms and kissed me with envy ounce of passions and love he had in his, I knew I couldn't help but respond to that with passion and love of my own. When Dimitri pulled away he gave me the most breathtaking smile ever, one I had never seen before. I only noticed our family and friends cheering once we out of our own world. Lissa handed me back my bouquet, and Dimitri tucked an arm around my waist and we both made our way down the isle.

Since we weren't going to have a reception, I at least wanted to do the bouquet toss. So when all our friends and family were outside I turned around and all the girls ran up behind me, I tossed the bouquet behind me, I heard a few screeches and shouting before I turned around to find out who had caught the bouquet. Lissa had caught the bouquet, Lissa walked up to me and hugged me tightly before wishing me luck and then she joined Christian.

Dimitri and I stepped inside the limo to take us to the airport for our honeymoon. Lissa and Christian had already packed a bag for us and left them inside the limo for an easy departure. I couldn't wait for our honey moon, I wanted some time away to relax and spend time with Dimitri.

A/N: Yay, they are finally married. Don't worry this isn't the end yet. I am still continuing the story but I may not be able to update as much as I would like. Please let me know what you guys thought of the wedding. I love you guys:D


	13. Honeymoon In Venice

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for reviewing and subscribing! I hope your liking this, here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy.**

"We will now start our descent into Venice" The pilot spoke into the overhead speaker.

Yay! We're almost there Comrade!" I shouted, I accidentally bumped my tray of food almost sending some food flying to my face.

"I cannot wait to spend quality time with my beautiful wife" Dimitri smiled so lovingly, he put an arm around my shoulders instantly warming me. I hadn't realised I was shivering until he put his arm around me and brought me close.

I felt the plane start slowly dropping, I hated the feeling of falling. A few hours into the flight, I plane dropped violently and I felt my stomach drop and I almost threw up all over Dimitri, lucky I hadn't eaten yet.

The city lights came into view, and I gasped at the beautiful scenic view we had outside the windows of the plane. It was night in Venice which brought out the millions of lovely lights, and I couldn't wait to adventure around Venice tomorrow.

I felt the plane bump as it hit the ground landing, the engines on the wings made a massively loud noise as we sped down the runway, the loud sound slowly died down as we slowed down.

Luckily we were at the front if the plane and we only had one bag with us, we took them and scurried out of the plane once they opened the doors.

We arrived at the hotel Canal Grande, and it took our breath away. It sat right in front of the the Grand Canal Of Venice, I couldn't even imagine the views we would get.

Once Dimitri and I checked into our honeymoon suite, I was attacked by a pair of sweet hot lips. Dimitri had my face between his two palms and keeps me deep and slow, and it didn't take long before the kiss turned heated and urgent.

**(Lemon starts here)**

While kissing Dimitri I managed to rip off Dimitri shirt and buttons went everywhere, Dimitri grunted and pulled away.

"You owe me shirt" He said but grinned like a fool and chuckled.

"Ok" I said and pulled away from him to get my purse and leave, while I left a very shocked and stunned Dimitri standing in the middle if the room.

When I turned my back to open the door, I was tackled and pinned to the door. I felt Dimitri's breath heavy on my neck, and moments later I felt his hot tongue lick my ear, I squirmed but he held me firmly in place.

"Naughty Roza" Dimitri said wickedly, he spun me around and I noticed me wore a dark smile.

He took my hand and led me to the bed, thank goodness I had gotten rid of that wedding dress before the flight, I had thrown it away because why would I need it? So Dimitri slowly unzipped my shirt black dress off, hhis hands lightly brushed my shoulders taking the straps off my shoulders and the dress dropped to the floor, I stepped away I'm it and I was left in black underwear and my black heels.

I was a little self conscious because of my swollen belly, I was twelve weeks pregnant. I covered my stomach with my arms and Dimitri looked at me with hurt and surprise because I was usually a confident women.

He softly took hold of my arms and pulled them away exposing my stomach, I blushed my stomach was not attractive right now, I struggled to cover my stomach again but Dimitri kept them firmly in place at my side.

"Roza, don't be embarrassed, never be embarrassed about your body with me. Your stomach represents our love, our baby, and our future. I don't care what you look like Roza. I love you for who you are" He said softly, he gently removed his grip in my arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him close, Dimitri was so amazing and after what he said somehow made me love him more.

I reconnected our lips, taking him into a passionate and heady kiss. I quickly undid his belt and unzipped his pants and they fell down. Dimitri quickly took them off with his shoes and took my shoes off.

He gently laid me down on the bed, he kissed every inch of me. I was breathless and panting by the time he had slowly started removing my panties. He kissed me in the lips hard and fast, and began to make his way down until he got to my sex.

"Dimitri I need you" My voice was thick and horse, thick with desire.

"Let me please you" His accent was thick and his voice was rough, he slipped a finger I gasped in pleasure. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of me and then inserted three fingers, by now I was a mess. My hands were buried in his thick hair, and I was panting and moaning Dimitri's name non-stop.

He pulled his fingers out suddenly and his mouth covered my sex, his hot tongue invaded my core and if I thought it felt good now it felt like heaven. I came in seconds as Dimitri sucked and licked me dry.

He pulled away to kiss my lips, I tasted myself in his lips. He looked into my eyes as he entered me, I moaned Dimitris size was thick and long, he filled me up completely and I felt like we had become one. He slowly trusted himself in and out of me, my hands claw his back and ass.

"Uh, faster. Dimitri, harder" I moaned, as I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on ti him tightly.

He drew back only to slam into me, and I couldn't help but release a scream.

"Yes!" I screamed, he felt amazing, and Dimitri kept s pace thrusting harder and faster. I felt his muscles tense and I heard him moaning and grunting.

"Fuck, Roza. You feel so, uh, so fucking good" He grunted out, his teeth clenched tightly, I knew he was going to come soon.

With each thrust I felt like I was in the verge on falling, until Dimitri thrusted so hard I thought the bed would brake because of the loud creak it gave out. And with that I felt myself fall into a deep blissful euphoric high.

"Dimitri!" I screamed as I came,

"Roza" Dimitri growled before he shot his load inside me.

**(End of lemon)**

Dimitri rolled off me so he laid next to me on the bed, he slipped an arm around me and brought me close not wanting to be apart. I put my head on his heaving chest.

"That was-" He started, but I interrupted.

"Freaking amazing" I whispered, I was still in my euphoric high as I spoke.

"I love you Roza, so much" Dimitri whispered gently caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you to Dimitri, more than you'll ever know" I smiled, and covered the hand he had carressed my face with and brought it to my lips and softly kissed it.

Dimitri sat up and kissed me softly on my cheek before bringing the covers up and snuggling up together under the blankets before quickly falling asleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. It was a little awkward for me but it needed to be done for you guys. Please let me know what you guys thought, and have a great day. Love you guys;D**


	14. It's A Girl

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for you reviews and subscribes. I am super sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I had a bad case of writers block. I am pretty sure where I want this story to go now, and I don't think there will be too many chapters left now.**

We came back from our honeymoon in Venice and were once again settling back into our apartment, I couldn't believe how fast the honeymoon went. We had done a lot of sightseeing, and also a lot of kissing which lead to many hot nights under the sheets. I was going for another check up at the doctors today, today we would get the gender of our child. Dimitri was beaming with excitement as he drove us to the hospital, his eyes were shining and his whole body bounced lightly in excitement.

When we arrived at the hospital we were quickly ushered into a room where we would meet Dr Olendski. In a matter of seconds she walked through the door and smiled at Dimitri and I.

"Hello Rose, Dimitri" She nodded toward us "Before we start, I would just like to ask if you've had any problems with the baby?" She asked softly, her eyes crinkled in concentration.

"No, the baby has been fine actually" I smiled happily, Dimitri kissed my check softly.

"That's great to hear!" She smiled.

Dr Oldenski whipped out a hospital gown and thrust the gown toward me "Would you mind putting this on" She said politely.

I huffed and walked into a small changing room within the doctor's room and changed quickly into the gown.

As I sat back down Dr Oldenski already had her equipment ready. I lay back on the chair and Dr Olendski pulled the gown up exposing my stomach, a blanket covered from my hips down. Dr Oldenski smoothed some gel on my lower abdomen and took the transducer and started moving it around my stomach, until she stopped and I heard a heartbeat on the monitor and transducer was connected to. I gasped as I heard our babies' heartbeat, my eyes started to water again.

"There is your baby, and by the looks of it your baby is a girl" Dr Oldenski smiled happily at us.

Dimitri took my face and planted his lips on mine and kissed me passionately "Our baby girl will look just like her mother" He said whispered against my lips.

"I love you Comrade" I smiled

"I love you Roza, always" he kissed my cheek again before settling back down on the seat beside me.

Dr Olendski cleaned up the gel and I changed into my clothes again. Dimitri and I thanked Dr Olendski again shortly before leaving.

**A/N: I know that was short but I am hoping to update again soon. I hope you enjoyed that! Please let me know what you think and once again I am so sorry it took me so long to update and with a tiny chapter as well. Have a great day, love you guys:)**


	15. The Baby's Coming

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to finish this. Unfortunately this will be the last chapter for My New Wife, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and subscribed. I hope you enjoy!**

Weeks passed and my stomach swelled more and more, the hormones during pregnancy were driving me crazy and I felt sorry for Dimitri-sometimes I would scream or shout at him for no reason or wrongly accuse him of something for no reason. He could see I was struggling with the pregnancy, but it wasn't all bad. We did have our ups and downs but there were also romantic moments where Dimitri would surprise me with a romantic dinner, or give me an amazing back rub, and he would buy some odds and ends for the baby.

Speaking of baby, we had already furnished the babies room. Dimitri had saved enough money to have another room built in and had gotten the room painted white, and wooden floors. We had both taken a day where we took a shopping trip to buy the furniture for our baby. We bought a big dark wooden crib, dark wooden clothing draws to match, a light brown rug, with pink curtains for the room.

Then we bought all the little necessities such as; the blankets, toys, toiletries, combs, books.

I was now thirty-eight weeks pregnant and the doctor had told me the baby could come at any time. Dimitri and I had already decided on a name-Alexia Catrin Hathaway Belikova. Dimitri wanted to give our child a Russian name and I gladly agreed.

Dimitri and I were invited to have dinner with m parents, I chuckled as I recalled the memory of informing my parents I was pregnant:

_Dimitri and I smiled nervously as he knocked on my parent's door. We had only been back a week from our honeymoon, and now we thought it best to tell my parents.._

_My father opened the door and smiled but when he noticed my slightly swollen belly his eyes turned into flames of anger directed towards Dimitri, but then slowly softened. _

_"Congratulations, Rose and Dimitri. I keep forgetting my daughter is married now and has her own life" He chuckled, I smiled back at my father and he hugged me softly._

_Then my mother come to the door and almost had the same reaction as my father but instead she slapped Dimitri. I tried to stiffly a laugh but when I saw Dimitri panicked expression I laughed, and my mother glared at Dimitri "You better not hurt her, or else you will have me to deal with" She growled at Dimitri, she was like a lioness always protecting her young._

_"Yes ma'am" Dimitri responded quickly, his body stiffened in nervousness._

_"Welcome to the family Dimitri, and congratulations you two" She smiled warmly and motioned for us to come in for dinner._

We hadn't seen much of parents since; I had only seen them during my baby shower for a while before they had to leave. Abe had given me the best baby shower present a daughter could want. He had bought out a shop for me to start fashion designing-it was what I always wanted. I already started drawing out plans. Dimitri had given me the sweetest baby shower present, it wasn't exactly what I had thought but I loved it-or rather her- Dimitri had adopted a Great Dane from a shelter for me, she was named Clover because she had been found in a dumpster and almost died. Despite her background Clover was a sweet dog and had become a big part of our family during the months of my pregnancy. Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Eddie gave me a few baby clothes and shoes, which I adored.

Dimitri and I had last seen his parents shortly after we had seen mine. We had flown to Russia for the week and had told them over dinner as well. Dimitri's family had been so welcoming again, I had also received a few baby presents from each member of Dimitri's family.

Dimitri and I stood outside my parents house knocking on their door. It had only been seconds before my Abe answered.

"Rose!" He shouted happily, his eyes widened in excitement and happiness to see us again "Dimitri" He greeted, and clapped him on the back "Come in!" he comtioned for us to come in and join him.

We both stepped inside and as we came in we saw the table had been set up nicely for dinner already. We sat down and waited for my mother to join us, and once she did we all began to dig in.

"So what's new with you Rose" My father asked me, smiling happily.

"Um, I'm due anytime?" I answered sounding like a question.

"Ok, Dimitri? Anything new with you?" My father asked Dimitri.

"Not much, sir" Dimitri look apologetically.

I had almost finished my food when I heard glass shatter and thousands of alarms going off. Dimitri took action immedialey almost making me feel like a turtle. He stood up and wrapped one arm around my swollen stomach and Dimitri had his hand pressed against my swollen belly protectively and was quickly walking me into another room with no windows. Abe had done the same thing with my mother.

"Dimitri whats happening?" I asked concerned, he looked like he had aged magnificently in the last few seconds.

"I want you to stay here, and keep our baby safe. No matter what you hear stay inside this room" Dimitri spoke in a grim voice.

"Dimitr!" I shouted, he turned around and caught my lips in a hot heady kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck and put everything into that single kiss.

"Stay here" He said before he disappeared behind the door. I was alone with my mother in the room; we both clutched each other shaking. We heard gunshots, and shouting. My eyes started to water as I thought of the things that could happen to Dimitri and my father. Suddenly I felt water run down my legs. Shit, did I just pee myself? Sometimes I cursed pregnancy. I suddenly felt a mild sharp pain, I gasped.

"Rose!" My mother yelled, as I almost crumbled to the floor "Whats wrong?" Her voice trembled and I knew she was trying to be strong for me-That was one thing I admired about my mother, she was so strong.

"The baby's coming!" I gasped, her eyes widened.

I felt another sharp pain radiate throughout my lower abdomen when the door swung open. I prepared for the worst but noticed it was only Dimitri and my father.

"Roza!" Dimitri shouted and ran to my side immediately when he noticed I was struggling to stand up and I was clutching my stomach "Whats wrong Milaya?"

"The baby's coming Dimitr" I whispered.

Dimitri scooped me up bridal style and carried me out the room.

"Dimitri, what happened?" I asked as he carried me out the house.

"Men broke into the house wanting to kill your father. I always need to armed around him, incase something like that ever happened" He said grimly, and I knew from the expression on his face that he'd killed someone.

"You killed someone?" I asked in disbelief, Dimitri nodded. I could tell it must have been painful for him. I did my best to comfort him while he carried me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, his arms tighten around him and I knew he appreciated my support.

"Thank you Roza" He whispered and kissed my nose.

He gently laid me inside the car as I felt another contraction, I gasped again and Dimitri ran to the other side of the car and quickly got in the drove us to the hospital.

Once we had arrived at the hospital a nurse had gotten me a wheelchair and Dimitri had wheeled me to one of the hospital rooms. My whole body shook in fear of anticipation of the birth. I didn't know if it would be painful, if Dimitri would be scared and leave, or anything worse would happen.

I was put on a bed and I was in too much pain to pay attention to what the nurses where saying, in seconds Dr Oldenski was there offering her support and Dimitri was at my side clenching my hand his face held excitement and love and I knew when this baby came he would be a great father who would always stay by our side.

It seemed like an eternity to give birth to our daughter, and Dimitri bore the brunt of it as I screamed at him swearing I would never have sex with him again, nor would he ever touch me again, at one point I crushed his hand so hard I could have sworn I almost broke it. But it was all worth it in the end when we saw our daughters sweet chubby face, when the doctor made a move to pass our daughter to me I should my head and let Dimitri hold her first, Dimitri looked at me astonished and quickly took our baby before I changed my mind.

When Dimitri was finished holding her he passed her to me, I feed her until she was full and held her in my arms until she fell asleep.

"Welcome to the family Alexia Catrin Hathaway Belikova" I whispered, then leaned over and gave Dimitri a sweet kiss "I cant wait to have a big family with you Comrade" I smiled, and his lit up like fireworks and he kissed me once more with oh so passionately.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that, please let me know what you thought as I always love to hear your thoughts! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and subscribed they all mean so so much to me! Have a great day guys! :)**


End file.
